Favolosi Anni '50
by queenseptienna
Summary: Draco si è innamorato di Happy Days, ma la sua attenzione si sofferma un po' troppo su Fonzie, il protagonista della serie. Harry non la prende molto bene e fa una proposta al suo ragazzo.


**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Titolo:** Favolosi Anni '50  
**Autore:** **queenseptienna**  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Numero Parole**: 2296  
**Tipologia:** Oneshot  
**B****eta:** **hikaruryu**  
**Consigliere speciale pre betatura e pre storia finita XD: ****narcissa63**  
**Personaggi:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Genere:** erotico, comico  
**Avvertimenti:** scene di sesso (più o meno) descrittivo, linguaggio, gioco di ruolo, crossdressing, PWP, relazione stabile implicita.

**Note Capitolo:** Ho iniziato questa shot ai primi di maggio, ma trova la sua luce solo ora, visto che in questo mese non ho avuto la forza né il desiderio di produrmi in qualcosa di più impegnativo. Ciò non vuol dire che non vi abbia riposto tutta l'attenzione che mi era possibile :D insomma… è una Drarry! Lo sapete tutte quanto poco sopporti il pairing XD  
Diciamo che ci ho messo dell'impegno...

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi, i luoghi ecc. appartengono a JK Rowling e ai detentori di Copyright.  
I personaggi originali e le trame sono di mia proprietà; occorre il mio esplicito permesso per pubblicare altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
Non ho niente a che vedere con chi detiene il copyright sui personaggi, con il creatore di una determinata serie, o con il produttore.  
Non si vuole violare il Copyright in alcun modo.  
Devo essere contattata nel caso si vogliano citare stralci dell'opera in sede esterna.

Le immagini da usate per il banner sono stare reperite per il web e accozzate assieme senza nessuna pretesa di plagio o chissà quale altra questione. Se degli autori riconoscessero qualcosa di loro riguardo alle immagini usate, sarebbero gentili ad avvisarmi cosicché io possa creditarli, in quanto non ho idea di chi siano.

-Ehi, James Dean dei poveri, cosa stai facendo?-

La voce di Harry gli arrivò alle spalle e Draco si sentì inesorabilmente in trappola. _Maledetto Potter!_ Adesso non poteva fare altro che boccheggiare davanti allo specchio, le mani ancora sporche di brillantina originale, recuperata quella mattina al mercatino delle pulci babbano.

-Oh Draco, non dirmi che hai guardato _di nuovo_ Happy Days!-

Malfoy digrignò i denti, sentendosi furioso e ridicolo allo stesso tempo. Che colpa ne aveva se, da quando aveva imparato a _dominare_ il telecomando, alle quattordici e trenta precise, si piazzava davanti alla televisione e si faceva un'overdose di telefilm? In fondo Potter era quasi sempre fuori casa e lui faceva orari da impiegato. Le repliche di Happy Days erano un appuntamento fisso e poi, diciamocelo, Fonzie era davvero un figo!

-Arthur Fonzarelli è un'icona, blasfemo di un Potter! E' l'iniziatore di uno stile di vita...-

-...e il responsabile del tuo stato mentale in questo momento. Merlino, Draco, pensavo che da quando ti fossi reso conto della somiglianza di Richie Cunnigham con Ron ti fosse passata la voglia di guardarlo!- rispose il moro accarezzandogli un fianco fasciato dai jeans stretti.

-Beh, per amore di Fonzie posso anche sopportare la presenza di un clone di Lenticchia.- borbottò guardando il proprio riflesso, che indossava una camicia bianca attillata ed aveva i capelli biondi pettinati in una maniera orrendamente simile ad Elvis Presley.

-_Per amore di Fonzie_, tesoro?- il tono dell'ex-Grifone non era cerco dei migliori, concluse l'interpellato, sentendo il fiato caldo di Potter nell'orecchio. Rabbrividì in un attimo di paura.

Quest'ultimo continuò con un sorrisino poco rassicurante. -Ti propongo una sfida Draco, un gioco di ruolo. Ci vestiremo come in Happy Days, ma deciderò tutto io; sia i personaggi che interpreteremo, sia i vestiti. Ci stai?-

Il biondo tremò, sentendosi spingere contro il freddo vetro dello specchio appeso nella loro stanza, in quell'appartamento che avevano comprato a Diagon Alley qualche anno prima. I loro fiati offuscarono il vetro e le loro lingue presero a cercarsi. Sentì distintamente il suono della zip che veniva aperta ed i propri pantaloni venire calati fino a mezza coscia, esponendo le natiche piccole e sode.

-Ci sto.- rispose coraggiosamente, pregando Salazar che il compagno non volesse farlo vestire da Signora Cunnigham. Avrebbe sopportato di tutto, ma essere la copia di Molly Wesley proprio no!

**

Passarono i giorni, ma dell'inizio della sfida ancora nessuna traccia. Potter andava e veniva dall'Ufficio Auror come se niente fosse, mentre il giovane Lord continuava ad adoperare le proprie energie nel suo lavoro da impiegato alla Gringott. Tutto normale, insomma. Una sera, però, rientrando notò qualcosa di diverso: dall'esterno proveniva una musica che lo catapultò direttamente negli anni '50 ed, una volta giunto in salotto, gli mancò il fiato.

Harry, che in quel momento era una perfetta replica di Fonzie, stava comodamente seduto all'interno di una Cadillac gialla, con un braccio appoggiato dove normalmente ci sarebbe stato un finestrino. Non indossava gli occhiali, ma sicuramente un paio di più comode lenti a contatto, che gli davano un'aria... umh... sensuale? Sexy? No, più semplicemente _sconcia_.

-Ben tornato.- lo salutò il moro, facendogli un'alzata col pollice. Draco rimase talmente senza parole da non poter replicare il saluto. Chi era quell'individuo che aveva preso il posto del suo _Grifondorico_ fidanzato?

-Ehy ehy, signorina, lì ci sono i tuoi vestiti. Ti aspetto per fare un giro su questa bellezza.- ghignò il _Bambino Sopravvissuto Per Causare Infarti_, accarezzando con reverenza il volante della cabriolet. La sua mano circondò la curva del volante in un gesto decisamente evocativo.

Il biondo deglutì rumorosamente e guardò verso il divano, che era stato spostato. Sopra vi era una piccola montagnola di abiti. -Cazzo, Potter, non puoi farmi vestire da cheerleader!-

-Ma a Fonzie piacevano. A Fonzie piacevano le ragazze.- rimarcò astutamente l'altro, ghignando apertamente a quella resistenza da parte del fidanzato. A Malfoy non piacque quell'ultima affermazione, iniziò a trovarsi vagamente a disagio.

-Dai Draco, di che ti preoccupi? Dopotutto è solo un gioco, no?- lo incitò e l'ex-Serpeverde decise che poteva farcela, dopotutto lui era un dannatissimo Malfoy ed avrebbe battuto quello stronzo a tutti i costi, anche se non riusciva a capire il fine di quella sfida. Insomma, se il Prescelto detestava tanto la sua passione per Happy Days, perché gli aveva proposto di interpretarne i fasti?

Afferrò con una bracciata tutti i vestiti e scoccò un'occhiata di avvertimento verso colui che lo aspettava, dirigendosi in camera e gettando tutto sul letto. Almeno non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo cambiarsi!

Fu pronto in poco più di venti minuti: il tempo gli era bastato per sistemarsi in maniera decente la gonna intorno ai fianchi e coprire i suoi attributi decisamente poco femminili. Aveva anche indossato la camicetta, facendo un nodo all'altezza della vita come si usava a quei tempi e si era sistemato i capelli in maniera da sembrare meno "uomo", fortunatamente li aveva fatti crescere, così l'impresa non risultò del tutto impossibile. Tra i vestiti vi era anche una pochette contenente accessori per il trucco e Draco considerò che Harry aveva davvero pensato a tutto. Così si diede uno smalto rosso sulle unghie con un incantesimo, giusto per non sbagliare e macchiarsi tutte le dita e, mentre quest'ultimo asciugava, si mise un altrettanto fiammante strato di rossetto sulle labbra.

Con cura si disegnò la curva degli occhi con l'eyeliner, per poi intingere lo scovolino nel mascara e truccare abbondantemente le sue ciglia chiarissime.

Infine, una volta che lo smalto fu asciutto, calzò le scarpe col tacco alto aperte sulla punta, cercando di non domandarsi perché aveva accettato quella pagliacciata e spostando la mente su argomenti quali "Per fortuna che l'altro ieri mi sono depilato le gambe".

Quando si guardò allo specchio rischiò di rovinare a terra, osservando quella che era decisamente una cheerleader americana. Gli mancava un seno da pin up e poi sarebbe stato simile ad una donna in maniera a dir poco inquietante.

Quando il biondo tornò in salotto, al partner mancò il fiato. Per un attimo gli venne voglia di rinunciare a quel gioco e sbattersi l'amante sopra il cofano della macchina senza nessun pensiero al mondo. Invece sollevò di nuovo il pollice ed osservò la falcata elegante di Malfoy, spalancando la portiera e accogliendolo a bordo.

-Ehy, sei davvero una bellezza, baby.- affermò, soffermando lo sguardo al punto dove la minigonna non lasciava più spazio all'immaginazione.

-Potter, la mia faccia è qua sopra.- gli rammentò Draco, con la sua voce fredda e strascicata. Ogni volta che usava quel tono, l'ex-Grifondoro non riusciva a fare a meno di paragonarlo a Snape.

_No, no Harry! Non pensare a Snape, se non vuoi che ti si ammosci tutto!_

Il Golden Boy fece una smorfia e sollevò lo sguardo, rimanendo con la bocca semi aperta di fronte alle labbra rosso fuoco dell'altro ed, immediatamente, tutto ciò che aveva minacciato di rovinare col pensiero del Professore di Pozioni tornò prepotentemente alla ribalta in mezzo alle sue gambe.

-Che hai, Potty?- sogghignò la Serpe. Il bastardo doveva essersi reso conto del suo ascendente, constatò il moro, sentendo già sfumare tutto il suo piano incentrato sul dargli una lezione.

-Beh, bambola, sei carina sai?- rispose cercando di imitare il più possibile la voce di Fonzie –Capirai, però, ne esistono mille come te.-

Ecco, aveva trovato la provocazione perfetta!

L'orgoglio Malfoy ruppe gli argini in un istante, perché ad uno di loro potevi dire di tutto, ma non che ci fosse qualcuno di meglio o che addirittura... fossero uguali alla massa. Un Malfoy è di nobile lignaggio, non un Weasley qualunque!

-Potter, ti farò rimangiare ogni singola parola fino a farti venire la nausea.- ringhiò il biondo, sedendosi all'interno della Cadillac e lasciando che la mini si sollevasse fino ad altezze davvero indecenti. A questi prese un colpo.

-Io vorrei che tu mi facessi venire e basta.- soffiò infatti, accarezzandosi da sopra i pantaloni. Draco lo guardò e capì al volo, mentre si passava indecentemente la lingua sulle labbra rosse e tumide.

-Cosa vuoi, Potty?- chiese ed il Salvatore del Mondo Magico sollevò il bacino quel tanto da indicargli dove voleva che fosse la sua bocca in quel momento, per la precisione intorno al suo uccello. Il compagno si avvicinò suadente, slacciando la zip senza problemi. Insinuò una mano all'interno dei calzoni, trovando la piacevole sorpresa di un Potter senza un briciolo di stoffa in esubero, quindi solo pelle nuda e calda e niente boxer in mezzo.

Con un ghignetto afferrò la maniglia che spostava il sedile e la tirò, facendo scattare il sedile all'indietro e sobbalzare dallo spavento il fidanzato, mentre si sistemava tra le sue gambe.

-Brava piccola.- sorrise l'Auror, cercando tuttavia di continuare la loro messinscena e questi gli tirò fuori il sesso ormai duro e bisognosi di attenzioni. La sua lingua scattò in avanti, rimarcandone la lunghezza ed Harry sibilò di puro piacere, godendosi nel contempo la visuale del sedere ondeggiante di Draco, nudo a causa della mini gonna troppo corta.

-Sai, Harr... _Fonzie_, sono sicuro che nessuno ti ha mai fatto un lavoretto così.- sussurrò il biondo a pochi millimetri dal suo glande, prima di mordicchiarlo leggermente ed il moretto si ritrovò a piantare le unghie dentro il sedile, per non venire all'istante.

-No, no. Devo concederti che sei piuttosto... brava... bravo...-

-_Brava_, tesoro. Non sono la tua baby?- ghignò l'ex-Serpeverde, sollevandosi e strusciandosi sul petto del Golden Boy, come un'attrice consumata. Il Prescelto si sentiva sempre più senza fiato, dimenticò totalmente il gioco a cui si stavano dedicando, rimase ammaliato dal suo fidanzato ed in seguito non si ricordò neppure per un secondo di Happy Days e Fonzie, ma solo di Draco che stava salendo sul cofano della macchina ed improvvisava un eccitante spogliarello, rimanendo con addosso solo quelle scarpe aperte con i tacchi vertiginosi a slanciargli le gambe non esattamente femminili e la minigonna arrotolata sui fianchi ossuti. Poteva anche morire felice, se l'infarto veniva causato dal veder ondeggiare quel corpo al ritmo di una musica da jukeboxe - che si era ricordato di far partire con un incantesimo senza bacchetta - godendosi così le movenze sensuali di Malfoy, il quale prese con naturalezza il comando.

Ed Harry non si lamentò della disfatta totale del suo piano, che prevedeva il maltrattare Draco fino a fargli odiare il personaggio di Fonzie.

Dal canto suo, il biondo, stava andando per improvvisazione. A dire il vero non aveva avuto un'idea ben precisa, ma si era reso conto di dover battere l'amante sul tempo od avrebbero finito per litigare. Se lo sentiva.

Il punto era che ora si trovava più che bene in quei panni, che all'inizio gli avevano causato disagio. Stava iniziando a sembrargli del tutto naturale inginocchiarsi nudo, tranne che per le scarpe, sul vetro della Cadillac e gattonare sensualmente. Stava addirittura mandando baci e facendo l'occhiolino? La cosa era allarmante, ma non gli dispiaceva neppure un po'.

Potter, nel frattempo, si catapultò giù dalla macchina e fece il giro, arrivando davanti al cofano. Si tolse in un attimo la giacca di pelle che indossava, lanciandola sul pavimento. Seppur in t-shirt e jeans - e capelli con banana _very old rock_ -, l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era il suo sesso duro che spuntava dai pantaloni, mentre l'amante miagolava qualcosa intanto che si strusciava sulla lamiera, lasciando una leggera scia di seme ogni qual volta la sua erezione toccava il metallo.

-Che hai, Fonzie, non ti piaccio già più?- soffiò l'ex-Serpeverde, sfarfallando le ciglia in un modo che fece spalancare gli occhi del Prescelto e salire la pressione nelle sue orecchie.

-Ora vediamo se non mi piaci più, o meno.- rispose di botto, bloccandolo a pancia in su ed insinuandosi fra le sue gambe spalancate. Scese a deporre ruvidi baci sul collo dell'altro ragazzo, leccando la conchiglia delicata dell'orecchio. Il giovane Lord fece per baciarlo ma lui si scostò in tempo. -No, niente baci. Fonzie scopa e basta.-

L'espressione furibonda di Draco eccitò Harry oltre modo, al punto di afferrarlo per i fianchi e blaterare un qualche Incantesimo di Lubrificazione, mentre gli cacciava le dita dentro, facendolo ululare.

-Non ti piace?- ghignò.

-Mi fai male.- rispose piccato il biondo, mordendosi ferocemente il labbro inferiore e trattenendo a stento le grida. Subito il tocco del moro si fece più gentile.

-Scusami.- bisbigliò -Ora possiamo lasciare i panni del tuo telefilm e farci una sana sessione di sesso Grifondoro vs. Serpeverde?-

Malfoy lo trucidò con lo sguardo. -Non se ne parla neanche, Potter! Sei tu che hai voluto questa pagliacciata, abbi il coraggio di portarla fino in fondo.-

E questi lo fece.

-Potty, devo ammettere che non stai male conciato in quel modo, ma sei abbastanza inquietante nei panni di Fonzie.-

Alla fine erano rotolati nel letto ed ora fissavano il soffitto con la tipica espressione rilassata del post orgasmo. In giro c'erano lenzuola arrotolate, scarpe coi tacchi appese al lampadario, tracce di rossetto ed un perizoma sospettosamente rosa che penzolava, vicino ad un paio di manette, attaccati alla maniglia della porta.

-Beh, tecnicamente ti piacevo anche nei panni di Fonzie.- gli fece il verso Harry, sfinito. Probabilmente era venuto così tante volte che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a farlo per una anno intero.

-Si, ma il vero Fonzie non è eccitante come te.- rispose Draco, arrossendo terribilmente e dandogli la schiena per non mostrarsi dopo aver ammesso quelle parole. Infatti il Golden Boy saltò immediatamente su a pungolarlo su un fianco. -Vuoi dire che preferisci me, a Fonzie?-

-Mmmmh... diciamo di si.- il biondo borbottò la risposta ficcando la testa sotto il cuscino, come uno struzzo.

-Quindi vuol dire che non guarderai più Happy Days?- chiese l'altro, incredulo.

-No, lo guarderò di meno... di sicuro preferirò guardare te mentre fai l'imitazione del poliziotto cattivo che mi vuole arrestare… e che mi ammanetta con il sedere per aria.-

Il moro scoppiò a ridere, felice. La sua messinscena non era andata come aveva previsto, ma sicuramente aveva donato un nuovo feticcio al suo innamorato: _Sé stesso_.


End file.
